1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a preexisting art with new features added suitable For sites such as the beach, parade, outdoor activities where the sun is present.
2. Description of Related Art
with increasing demand of less UV rays and sun exposure such as with outdoors activities a folding chair with a hood is very practical. The folding chair generally uses a structural skeleton frame. The arms of the L and R folding hood chair can conveniently be folded for packaging, but it can be unfolded smoothly and firm in structure.
The present time, with the increase Of people living level, they not only will be after the folding chair, but considering the smoothness Folding and unfolding of said chair and consider the health quality of L and R chair with hood. And less to carry such as big umbrellas and tents to block out the sun also it is lightweight and easy to store.